pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miku bokerdole
Information Miku bokerdole ( 未来 ''ボーカドール '') is a premium type idol and her signature brand is Dreaming Angel . Her theme colour is . she is also the designer of the brand, Dreaming Angel . Miku bokerdole is prxpara's first and main character . Appearance normal form = Miku has lovely pink eyes and long curly purple hairstyle pigtails . she wears a lovely gold set of headphones and a gold crown on her head . She is always seen wearing the dreaming angel brand , a princess-premium-type brand in pripara . she also changes her form when performing different types of live . She mainly stays in her normal form when performing premium type lives . |-| lovely form = Miku has lovely pink eyes and long purple hair tied in a ponytail. she wears a lovely pink set of headphones and a ribbon on her head . |-| pop form = She has cheerful sky blue eyes and purple hair tied in a side ponytail . she wears a gold music note accessory side of her ponytail. when she have change to pop form , she will say " Kira !!! " after a sentence . |-| cool form = she has ruby-colored eyes and purple hair. Her hair is pulled into a high side ponytail with her hairstyle is similar to her normal form , she wears a gorgeous set of headphones and wears a golden crown on her head . |-| Arcade form = She has pink colored eyes and pink hair tied in a side ponytail , she was always seen wearing pop type coords . Personality Normal form = Miku was a mysterious and clueless girl . She didn't know much words and used to copy all what others do . She didn't know what is friendship and she is always very lonely . she usually plays with Rhythm while Rhythm's sister is in school . |-| Arcade form = She was a mysterious girl in the arcade , she usually appear in special occasions or or in the weekends . she spent most times at home coordinating clothes . Quotes never give up until it's over !!! Miku Bokerdole , is ready to shine ! ( before a live performance ) Etymology Miku (未来) ': her first name is made up with kanji , which means future. '''bokerdole (ボーカドール)'' : her last name is made up with katakana , which means vocal doll . coords casual coords = * June bride pearl coord * Pure premium wedding coord * Melty Angel coord * Falulu wedding coord * sweet white ange coord * PriPari pastel coord * Sparkling Purple Stage Coord |-| Cyalume coords = * Rosette Jewel idol cyalume coord * Dream Jewel cyalume charm coord Idol Information lives list = *Miku's debut live *Miku & Rhythm Duo Live *Summer Day Solo Live |-| Relationship = yuki shirogane : they are rivals inside pripara , Yuki hates her mixing up word pronunciation and meanings. Rhythm Bokerdole : their best friends in Pripara , they usually play together when Yuki is having school . Falulu Vocaldoll : Miku is a big fan of Falulu . She hopes to perform with her in the future Aira Harune (Saints) : Miku is a big fan of Aira , she hopes to perform with her in the future |-| Trivia = * she's a premium type idol * she has a habit of mixing up word pronunciation and meanings which makes Yuki dislikes her * Miku is a vocal doll created inside pripara * she has the legendary prism voice * her prism voice is not very stable * she shares same birthday with Falulu bokerdole * her birthday falls in March which makes her Aries * she can do 4 making dramas in one live * she has the same mic with Falulu and Galulu * she is a top class idol * she currently doesn't have a team *she can change forms before performing a live *she created her own brand *she is once a Marrionette Mu user *she shares her brand with her friend Rhythm Bokerdole Story of Miku Despite being born by scanning tickets , Miku was born after peoples wishes by itself . After Miku was born , mentally she should use the Marrionette Mu brand , but she refused . Instead of finding another lovely type brand , she created the brand Dreaming Angel by herself , latter it was shared among herself and her best friend Rhythm . Rhythm and Miku are very good friends and played together all the time . But Yuki , Rhythm's adopted sister hates Miku , so she forced both of them not to play together in the future . But both of them still play together secretly when Rhythm is at school in the morning . Miku ranked up fast by training herself and performing different live performance . She hoped that one day she could stand on the stage and perform with Falulu and Aira together . photos Category:Vocal Doll Category:Idol Category:Prism Voice Category:Premium Idols Category:Angel Category:Idols Category:Prxpara (user) Category:Premium Idol Category:Non-human Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Dreaming angel user